You can stay strong
by ProfessionalFangirl16
Summary: Lucy has been bullied for a while now but feels like she can trust no one now Edmund isn't close anymore. When she doubts if she can survive the rest of high school she has a very special dream about someone who can help her...


**So, this is one of the three stories I will post on august 18** **th** **, my birthday. They will stay One-shots. I do have a lot more stories planned, but I post this three today and I hope you like them! I will first finish Unexpected guest before I move on to the other stories, of which some are One-shots and some stories with more chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this characters. I will go to Narnia one day, though.**

"Pevensie is crazy! Pevensie is crazy!"

Lucy made her way through the hallways of her high school while she desperately tried to ignore the insulting comments that were being thrown at her. When another pencil case hit her head, she hugged her books closer to her body and hung her head even lower, if that was possible, in an half-hearted attempt to hide her tears with her long, brown hair.

"Look, she is crying!" "Crying like a baby!" "Pevensie is a baby!" "A baby who believes in fairy tales!"

Lucy sniffed. _I wish Edmund was here_ , she thought, _He would've known what to do._

At school most kids did like her, at first. Now Lucy thought about it, she wasn't sure if they really did, or that they were just nice to her because she was new at this school. But when she became older and seemed to make some friends, all her schoolmates suddenly tuned against her. They whispered nasty comment at her during class, threw pencil cases and other things at her during breaks and stole her food for lunch. Lucy remembered her time in Narnia, and sometimes it was the only thing keeping her standing in this crowd of annoying classmates.

They weren't bullying her, tough, Lucy was sure of that fact. They never threw food at her, stole her bag or any other of her things. So if they did none of these things, it wasn't bullying, was it?

Any other person would have said it was bullying. Any other person would have begged their parents to take them to another school. Any other person would have tried to do something back to their bullies. But Lucy didn't. She ignored them, didn't react to their comments and when they stole her food, she would calmly ask if she could have it back. After they answered with a no, she just nodded and ate nothing that day. She ignored all of it. Just as Aslan would want her to.

They'd always find a way to get to Lucy. Sometimes they said she was a coward for not wanting to climb to the roof of the school when a boy shot a ball over there, about which you should know no one else dared to climb the roof, except a very helpful teacher. One time, when she wore her favourite sweater, one with a lion on the front, they said lions were ugly and lazy since they let the females collect the food of which the males ate the most. Lucy threw back that lions were strong, fighters and that they protected others. Laughing they asked if she ever met one. Of course, she couldn't tell them she did.

But today, that was really the worst thing ever happened. I'll start with the begin.

Lucy walked to school like she did every single day. Arriving at the building, nothing special happened. She just walked to her locker, got her books and headed towards her first class. She sat in the seat in the back of the classroom and waited for it to begin. Students slowly took their seats and gathered their books while chatting with each other about stupid and mundane things. As their English teacher came in, all conversations died until it was quiet in the room.

"So, class, today we are not going to discuss book, plays or anything else we did the rest of this year. We are going to discuss about writing ourselves. Now, what would you write about if you had to write a book, let's see, Amanda?" She had asked.

As a response, Amanda had started a long story about a woman walking in on her husband cheating on her with her best friend, and the woman wrote a book about the revenge she wanted to take. It wasn't a bad story line, but the way Amanda talked about it it soon became boring to listen at. After a while, she stopped and the teacher took over talking. It took a few minutes for all students to wake up and pay attention to class again.

"Now, what if your book would be about a different world, could you describe that world please, Lucy?" A huge smile appeared at Lucy's face. Her world would be Narnia, of course.

"It is a beautiful world, everything is gorgeous. There are fauns, centaurs and trees that dance. The animals can talk. One of the talking animals is a mouse named Rippertjiep." Lucy became very enthusiastic now. "He has a red feather around his left ear and is very sure of himself. Two very helpful beavers are befriended with the faun Tumnus, who saved a girl from the evil White Witch Jadis who wanted to kill the girl and her siblings. She said she was the queen, but she wasn't, that is the lion Aslan. But then-"

"Wow, Lucy, you talk about it like you have really been there. That is a really good thing, especially if you are writing about a fantasy world." Miss Smith smiled.

"Oh no, it's not a fantasy world. It is real. I've been there. Three times, to be exactly. I-"

"That's even better, make others believe you've been there. It makes the story more true." Lucy heard snickering in the classroom.

The rest of the class went by normal. The bell rang, Lucy got her books, walked to the next class, nasty comments were thrown her way, the bell rang, Lucy got her books, and on and on until lunch came. Then trouble started. She was walking towards the cafeteria when comments started. First it was just 'Pevensie is crazy!' But later that turned into 'Pevensie is a crying baby who believes in fairy tales!' Suddenly they threw food at her and stole her bag. Suddenly they really bullied her.

During class they returned back normal, the nasty comments were just as usual. But after the last period trouble started again.

After Lucy finally found all her stuff back, almost everyone had left. Walking home, she retaught the whole day. She was sure now: This was bullying. Right?

 _Oh Edmund,_ she thought, _how I wish you were here. You would have helped me._ A single tear fell from her face. _I wish I could see Aslan._

At home where Eustace sat, she started preparing dinner. It was silent and neither of them broke the silence. Well, for a while neither of them did, because after a few minutes Eustace' voice sounded through the room.

"You miss him." It was a statement, not a question. "Edmund."

"I do." Lucy weakly smiled. "Do you?" He nodded. Lucy now noticed his parents were nowhere to be seen. That was unusual for them. "Where are your parents?"

"They decided to go out for dinner tonight. They will be back late, so it's just the two of us."

Lucy just nodded. They ate their food in silence. Lucy realised there had been a lot of silence this day. After dinner, she stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Eustace."

"'Night, Lu."

* * *

 _I pick up the beautiful purple flower in front of me. A major part of the leaves are purple, but they have some pink and yellow spots. I bring it to my nose and smell it. It is hard to describe the smell, I can't really compare it to anything. If I had to choose something, I'd probably say it smells like freesia, but sweeter. The flower is beautiful but it seems out of place in this field. There are no other flowers like it, but all the other flowers do look like each other. Even the smell of this one seems a bit… sad. The situation feels familiar. And I know why: I'm the outsider, the sad person, the only one different from the others. I want to keep this flower, so I stick it in my long, brown braid._

" _It looks beautiful on you." A low, deep voice that I would recognise anywhere says._

" _Aslan!" I shout as I turn around and run towards the huge, golden lion. As I reach him, I flung myself at him, my arm around his neck and my face deep in his manes. He laughs as he falls from the impact of my hug. I know he is acting, because he is so strong he would easily stand during my hug. But I don't care; I just grab his manes harder and close my eyes._

" _I missed you." I softly whisper into his manes._

" _I know, sweet child." I pull back to see him smiling._

" _Why are you here?"_

" _I am always with you."_

" _I know that, I mean, why now?"_

" _I came to you now because you asked me to." My face lits up._

" _So, if I want to talk to you, all I have to do is ask?"_

" _No, dear. I'm sorry, but it doesn't work like that. I came now because you needed me. You realised something today, didn't you?"_

 _I nod. "I did."_

" _And what was that?" He asks, curiosity overtaking his eyes._

" _Well, some kids at school are not nice to me, and today, when I told them about Narnia and you, they laughed at me, and I thought it might be.. I thought it was bullying." Having said it aloud, it seemed silly. I was so sure before that it wasn't bullying, then why was it suddenly?_

 _Aslan's concerned eyes bore into mine, and I can feel his power and I suddenly feel very small and fragile. "And what do you plan on doing against it?" Even his voice is dripping with his mightiness._

" _I don't know, should I even do something? Is it even bullying?" I ask, still feeling impressed with his power._

" _Do you think it is?"_

" _Well, yes."_

" _Then it is. Only you can define that." I nod softly, immediately believing him. "So? What do you do about it?"_

" _I don't know. I can't really do something. I don't think they will ever stop." I wait for Aslan to say something. When he doesn't, I continue. "If I react to it, they will only make it worse. I can ignore it, maybe it will lessen over time. I should tell someone; Eustace will probably help.."_

 _Aslan sends me a reassuring smile. "Narnia did you well, dear one." I smile back hesitantly._

" _Aslan, I don't know if I'm brave enough.. Strong enough to stand it."_

 _He looks deep in my eyes. "I know you are. You can stay strong."_

 _He stand up, pulling me with him. He looks at my hair one more time. "That flower really does look good on you." I smile in response._

 _A twig cracks behind us. As I turn my head, I see nothing. Looking back at Aslan, I see he disappeared._

" _Bye, Aslan." I whisper into the wind._

* * *

Lucy opens her eyes and lifts her hand to silence her alarm clock. She washes herself, brushes her teeth and dresses. Just before she steps out of the house, she whispers: "I can stay strong."

And she does.

 **Like it? Hate it? Personally I really love the dream, I'm very proud of it. Do you guys think I represented Aslan well? I found him very hard to write, but I hope it turned out okay.**

 **Please let me know what you think, because I'm a bit insecure about this.**


End file.
